A Kitty's 12 Days of Christmas
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: What happens when Ryou keeps getting Xmas gifts from someone he doesn't even know? Main pairing RyouXLettuce, other minor pairings will be obvious. SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 3 OF TOKYO MEW MEW!
1. Christmas Eve

Prologue – Christmas Eve

"Do you really think this'll work?" a voice worriedly asked.

"I'm sure it will," a second, more cheerful voice answered. "Besides, I think you did a great job thinking of doing this. He's too thick-headed to confess his own feelings anyway."

"Well…I'm still not sure about this, Ichigo-san."

"Don't worry!" Ichigo responded, trying to open the backdoor of Café Mew Mew. "Yes!" she muttered as it opened, only creating a slight creaking sound.

Suddenly, the light flickers on to reveal the two girls. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise at the same time fuzzy, black cat ears and a black tail appear.

"Momomiya-san?" a man's voice questioned quietly. "Where are you?" Seeing the kitchen was door open, he quickly moves over to close it. Right when he reached the door, the man was able to see a quick flash of someone's apple-green hair, disappearing into the blackness of night. "Midorikawa-san?" he murmured, silently talking to himself. _I hope I didn't wake Ryou up…_

* * *

Just wrote this for the heck of it.

Anyway, review.


	2. Christmas Day & Beyond

Thanks to intricate designs for reviewing!

Oh, and I no own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song below.

* * *

Christmas Day

**Ryou's POV**

Beep!...

Beep!...

Beep!...

Be—Click!

"Oi…what time is? Oh, shoot!" Rushing downstairs to the basement, I go see what was going on. "Keiichiro? Where…" I mutter, searching the room for any sign of my long-time companion. As I search, I notice all the monitors had been shut down. "Keiichiro!" I shout, jogging back upstairs. _Where could he be?_ I think to myself, entering the kitchen. "_Sigh…_Should I be surprised?" I ask him dully, my voice emotionless.

Turning to face me, Keiichiro ceases decorating the Christmas-style Mew Muffins he had been working on, icing still in his hands. "Ah, good morning and Merry Christmas, Ryou!" he greet good-naturedly.

"What's so good about it?" I question grumpily. "It's no different today than yesterday."

In response to my un-merriness, Keiichiro simply turns up the café-wide radio. Then, he probably went back to decorating his MewMuffins.

_♪__You've got garlic in your soul,  
Mr. Grinch!  
I wouldn't touch you  
With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch!  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile,  
Mr. Grinch!  
Given the choice between the two of you,  
I'd take the seasick crocodile!  
You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch!  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk!  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks.  
Your soul is full of gunk,  
Mr. Grinch!  
The three words that best describe you  
Are as follows, and I quote,  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"__♪_

_Oi…you'd think he would've given up on this years ago…Why's he gotta be so persistent? Crazy Keiichiro…_ I ponder, leaving the kitchen. "Hey, Keiichiro. Is the café closed or something?" I question while looking around to see the entire café devoid of people. The first thing I notice is the large, live, tree Keiichiro decorated standing in the corner to right. _Wait, how did he?...When?...oh, forget it._

"Are you that anxious to open these presents, Ryou?"

Sighing, I ask him, "What's it this year, Keiichiro? I mean, come on. We haven't really celebrated anything since the girls defeated the Saint Rose Crusaders five years ago."

"Yes, but I have seemed to have miscounted the number of gifts this year," he says, indicating the extra present under our tree. "I think I know who it's from though, Ryou. You see, I woke up in the middle of the night last night and saw—"

"If you say 'Santa Claus', I'll kill you," I state, glaring at him **(A/N: sorry, had to do it)**.

"No," he begins while shaking his head, "I saw two of the girls last night: Momomiya-san and Midorikawa-san."

"Really?..." I question in slight surprise. "You sure it was the two of them?"

"Who else do you know who has green hair, Ryou?" he wonders. "Not only did I see Midorikawa-san's pigtails, I thought I heard Momomiya-san softly squeak when she noticed her ears and tail appeared."

"You mean, they haven't disappeared yet?" _It appears our research was off. The red data animal traits should have become dormant by now._

"By 'they' you mean the girls' red data animal DNA, correct?"

I nod, picking up the small, red package, "'To: Mr. Ryou Shirogane,'" I read off of the name tag. "'From: Mew Girl.' …Mew…Girl…?" I say slowly, trying to make some sense out of it.

"Just open it if you don't understand the tag, 'Mr. Ryou Shirogane.'"

Unamused, I sourly fake a laugh. "Very funny, I—huh? What's this thing?"

Staring at m confused, he responds, " I think it's called a box, Ryou."

"No, this," I tell him as I open the envelope. "It says:

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

If you're confused as to my reason for sending you this, don't be. Just try to remember the words to a song you might hear this time of year. Maybe you already have (I don't know). Merry Christmas, Ryou Shirogane-san.

Sincerely,

Mew Girl

P.S. Only 11 more days! Just wait for it. :)"

Looking up from the card, I see Keiichiro deep in thought. His eyes, narrowed in a way I am very familiar with considering all the years we worked on the, now finished, Mew Project together.

Suddenly, a gentle smile forms on his face as he appears to have come to a conclusion.

"Well, who do you think it's from?"

"Just open it, Ryou."

Unwrapping the wrapping paper and opening the bow, I see a small, white plushie of sort of bird sitting on the branch of a tree. "What is…?" I begin before being cut off by Keiichiro's "Oh! That bird, it's a partridge in a…pear…tree?" he says before reverting back into his thoughtful state.

"A partridge in a pear tree?" I question, sounding doubtful.

"Yes, a partridge in a—wait. Didn't that letter, er card, mention a Christmas carol?"

"'…try to remember the words to a song you might hear this time of year.'," I respond dully. "So what?"

"Hmm…suppose she means The Twelve Days of Christmas?" He suggests, his voice sounding hesitant. "What other Christmas song do you know that mentions a 'partridge in a pear tree'?" he continues seeing my doubtful, yet confused, face.

Everyday after that, I received a Christmas gift from 'Mew Girl'. The day after Christmas, I received a pair of turtle doves (according to Keiichiro, any way). After those, three hens ("They're French hens, Ryou" he corrected me). Then four (calling) birds three days after Christmas. Five golden rings the day after and then six geese that were laying eggs. On the sixth day after Christmas, it was a set of seven swimming swans **(A/N: try saying ****that**** five times fast)**. After that, the box I received was a set of eight "maids" (again, Keiichiro) and eight cows. Not to copy the song or anything, but on the ninth and tenth days of Christmas there were nine couples dancing (on the 9th) and ten men that, when a string was pulled, jumped ("These are the 'Ten lords a'leaping, Ryou. Not just men"). All the gifts, looked like they were something you'd give to a kid to play with, not as gifts to an adult.

But those gifts didn't appear on the café doorstep by themselves, oh no. I never thought I'd see their faces again ever since they all quit after what I had done…Although, **she** didn't quit on me. I had to fire her. _Nice going, Ryou…pushing everyone away like that, _I scold myself while opening the door (it's now the 'eleventh day of Christmas').

There standing before me is none other than the only boy I've ever really despised (human boy, anyway). "What are you here for?" I hiss at him. _Leave you annoying little gaki._(1)

**Aoyama's POV**

Walking up to the front door of Ichigo's, my fiancée, old "home away from home" job, I knock on the door and wait a while until I see the door begin to open. _Please don't be him…_I plead uneasily.

"What are you here for?" Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo's former boss, questions, the venom in his voice as evident as the scowl on the 24-year-old man's face.

Stuttering a bit, I answer, "Well, I-I just wanted to give Akasaka-san and yourself Christmas gifts. So, would I be-be able to come i-in?"

"No, leave," he retorts curtly, almost slamming the door in my face.

"Wa-wait! Shirogane-san! I found this on my way up to path! I really hope you'd at leat accept this poor girl's gift."

Slowly cracking the door open, he asks, "Who's it from, gaki?—Ah," he mutters the last part covering his mouth quickly after saying it.

"Uh…you wouldn't know anyone who goes by 'Mew Girl', would you?" I inquire, trying to sound like I've never met her before. "And I've known you hate me for years. You don't need to hide it, Shirogane-san."

I walk down the path as I mention the fact I knew he's hated me for a long while. Reaching the frozen archway at the end of the path, I take out my cell phone and call Ichigo.

"Moshi moshi?"(2)

"Hey, Ichigo," I greet as I try to hide my disappointment.

"What's wrong, nya(3)?"

"Shirogane-san, Ichigo. He still does, Strawberry, he still does."

**FLASHBACK (to this morning)**

"Hey, Aoyama-ku—?"

"I told you, Strawberry, call me Aoyama," I told her softly. "…but what is it?"

"Umm…do you think you could deliver this present to Shirogane today?"

"Who's it from, Strawberry?" I wondered, looking at the tag. "'Mew Girl'? Who is that?"

"She's…" Ichigo explained to me **(A/N: I'm not gonna spoil the ending!)**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

(1)gaki is Jap. for brat

(2)meaning "hello?" when answering the phone

(3)basically "Meow!"


	3. The 12th Day of Christmas

The 12th Day of Christmas

**Ryou's POV**

Knock! Knock!

_Who is…?_ I wonder as I open the front door.

"Hey, Shirogane!" Momomiya shouts enthusiastically.

"**What**…are you doing here?" I question her dully. "And who is it you've brought with you?"

"Everyone!" she answers excitedly. "Come on in guys!"

I quickly decide to move aside as tons of old acquaintances pass me by. Minto Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara (both were huge brats, but mostly Aizawa), Purin Fon, Momomiya's boyfriend (Masaya, Aoyama) still hate that gaki…and finally, three guys that looked like I'd have seen them before. Although, since I have no idea who they are, I stretch an arm out to block their entrance.

"Who're you three?" I question.

The oldest, and seemingly most normal, replies, "My cousins and I are friends of Zakuro-san, Aizawa-san, and Fon-san. May we enter of do you need their consent, Shirogane-sama?"

Taken aback by his knowledge of my name, I shout, "Fon! Get over here right now!"

"What is it, Shirogane-oniichan, na no da?" Purin wonders, bouncing toward me, still using her favorite phrase of "na no da."

"These three say they know you, Aizawa, and Fujiwara. Are they right?"

"Hai, Shirogane-oniichan! Their names are Minoru, Kichiro, and Sho Yori. They're brother, na no da!"

"And how exactly do you know them?" I ask suspiciously. Purin had introduced them while indicating each. Minoru is about her height, has sandy-blond shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes. Behind him, Kichiro's short, light brown haired head lay on top his "brother's" hi eyes closed. The oldest, Sho, has midnight black hair, approximately the length of one of his arms, and stormy grey eyes.

Cutting into Fon's explanation, I mention, "Sho, was it? Didn't you tell me you three were cousins?"

"Young Fon is just confused. You see, Minoru and Kichiro are always calling me 'Sho-niichan.' So apparently, she thinks we are brothers considering our last name of Yori."

"Yeah," Minoru interjects, "I've told you before, Pudding, me, Kichiro-niichan, and Sho-niichan are just cousins. How many times do I have to say that?!"

"I forgot. Gomen, Mino-Mino, na no da!"

Oi! I told ya not ta call me that!" the young teenager complains irritably.

"Gomen, Mino-Mino," Fon says hugging the already tomato-faced teen. "Gomen nasai, na no da!"

_Seems she does know them…_Sighing, I comment, "So, are you four going to come in or just stay our in the cold all night?"

"We can enter now, yes, Shirogane-sama?" Sho inquires emotionlessly.

"Follow me, na no da!" Fon shouts excitedly. "I've learned some new tricks, Shirogane-oniichan! Come see, na no da!"

Later, after Fon's performance during which she **made **me watch, I'm sitting at the table in the café's kitchen when Momomiya and the gaki come in. "…no here yet. Is she even coming, Strawberry?"

"No," she answers shaking her head which causes her pigtails to move around. "Lettuce-chan said she wasn't able to come because of everything her class has been doing to help people."

"What about…what happened a couple of years ago with…uh…"

"Me?" I comment, posing it as a question, glancing over at "Strawberry" and then back over at her boyfriend.

"SHIROGANE!" she yells. "How dare you eavesdrop on us! I—"

"The fact is, **Strawberry**, you two came into this kitchen much later than I did."

"No wonder where you—don't **ever** call me that again, Shirogane. Nobody but Aoyama-kun can call me that, got it?! And especially not you, you jerk!"

Turning to face Masaya, I ask, "So what was all that you two were talking about? I thought I heard Momomiya mention Midorikawa."

"And you care if we were, Shirogane-san?" he asks me politely.

"You were talking about me as well. Why?"

"Because you were being so mean to Lettuce-chan, baka," Momomiya answers, finally noticing that we had been ignoring her babbling.

Ignoring her once more, I question him, "So where has Fon and that Minoru guy gotten to?"

"They told Strawberry and I they were going to take a walk. So—"

"And you guys **let** them?" I almost shout in amazement.

"You don't know about what has been going on for the last few years, do you?" he wonders. "Purin-san and Minoru-san have been dating for the past two years and I think they've known each other for four. The same goes for Aizawa-san and Kichiro-san as wall as Fujiwara-san and Sho-san. Only, they've been dating for three years."

"So…what about you two? Last time I saw you was at your unofficial marriage."

"Well…now Strawberry and I are engaged for real."

_So everyone has move on from five years ago…that I know of anyway…Even Keiichiro has gotten back together with Rei…Everyone's moved on, except me._ Sighing in resign, I question him with, "What're you two in now, third year of college, right?"

Smiling, "Hai, Shirogane-san. So are Aizawa-san and Midorikawa-san."

As I turn towards Momomiya, I ask her, "Why is everyone here again, Momomiya?"

"It's the twelfth day of Christmas, Shirogane!" she responds. "Besides, this is the only day Zakuro-san isn't busy the whole month!"

"Why did you mention the twelfth day of Christmas?" I inquire, suspicious of her words.

"Uh…well…because I—"

"We're back, na no da!" Suddenly, Momomiya grabs both Masaya's and my wrists and drags us into the room containing our Christmas tree. Not wanting to have to try to entertain everyone, I break away from her and quickly exit up the steps and into my bedroom.

**Someone else's POV **(**A/N: **I'm not going to say who quite yet.)

As we, that is Purin-san, her boyfriend, Minoru-kun, and my self enter the café, Purin-san shouts, "We're back na no da!"

Walking over to the nearest table, I sit down not bothering to take off my coat. Searching the room, I notice Shirogane-san is nowhere in sight. Or in the room for that matter.

Then, Ichigo-san comes up to me with her fiancée not too far behind. "I really hoped Purin-chan and Minoru-kun could get you to come," she greets excitedly.

"Where are Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san, Ichigo-san?" I wonder. _I haven't talked to either of them in such a long time, but maybe Shirogane-san doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Not since I disobeyed him like that…_

"Well, Akasaka-san's over there, but I dunno where Shirogane is. The stupid ahou's (1) missing, I guess."

"Mis-missing?!" I ask beginning to get worried. "Wh-what're you doing just standing here then? We need to look for him."

As I start getting up, Ichigo-san puts an arm out saying, "Don't worry, Lettuce-chan. Shirogane's tough, just leave him be." She turns around and asks, "Why're **you** so worried, Lettuce-chan? Don't you believe me? Or…is there another reason?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Ichigo-san?" I ask worriedly.

Grinning at me, she answers, "Oh, never mind."

**Purin's POV**

"Come on, Mino-Mino. Let's find Shirogane-oniichan," I whisper in his ear as we enter the kitchen.

"Why?" he asks staring blankly at me.

"Lettuce-oneechan is here now. I'm sure he'd like to know about it, na no da!"

Right before I open the door, Mino-Mino stops me with a question, "Do you really think Shirogane-sama will care that Midorikawa-san's here? I mean, they haven't seen each other in years. Do you think they'll remember each other?"

"Of course! This is what Mew Girl has been waiting for! Why wouldn't she care, na no da?"

"So Mew Girl's—"

"Uh huh, she is na no da!" I respond while opening the door. "Shirogane-oniichan! Mino-Mino and I have something we want to tell you!"

Just then, Shirogane-oniichan quickly sits up in his bed. Slowly, one of his hands reaches up and touches his left cheek in kind of a daze-like state. "Nice going, Pudding! You woke him up."

Turning towards us, he mumbles something then questions, "Huh? What're you two doing here?"

Astonished, I wonder, "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Uh…no. What did you say, Fon?"

I'm about to answer when Mino-Mino questions, "Who's that singing downstairs?"

"Sounds like—" Shirogane-oniichan starts before I cut him off saying, "Let's go see, na no da!"

* * *

In case you're wondering who Minoru, Kichiro, and Sho are(their personalites should give away some clues) they are my OC versions of Tart(Minoru), Kish(Kichiro), and Pie(Sho). They're humans with the aliens' personalites, because I don't know how the original guys would get from their home planet back to Earth. That and I'm too lazy to change it now.

(1)ahou is Jap. for moron


	4. Mew Girl Revealed

I don't own either TMM or the song below. That belongs to Disney.

* * *

Mew Girl Revealed

**Ryou's POV**

As I'm led downstairs by Fon and Minoru, the person's voice becomes clearer and clearer. Reaching the landing near the main room, Fon stops to hear the ending of the song.

♪_I can't believe_

_That I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling, _

_And I didn't mi-i-i-i-i-i-ind!_

_Because I liked the view-_

_oo-ahoo-hoo-hoo…_

_I thought you felt it to,_

_When there was me…and yo-o-o-u…♪_

After she was finished, there could be heard applause from everyone. Upon entering, a hooded young lady was walking off the temporary stage on the opposite side of the room. Fon runs over to her yelling, "Way to go, Lettuce-oneechan! That was awesome!"

_Lettuce? I thought Momomiya said she wasn't coming…Interesting…_

Silently, I walk up behind Midorikawa who was talking to Momomiya and Fon. "That was great singing, Lettuce-chan!" Momomiya says happily.

"Domo ariagatō, minna(1)," Midorikawa responds, her face flushed, "but I don't—"

"Lettuce-oneechan, do you want to go into the kitchen for something to eat?"

"Sure, Purin-chan, let's go," Midorikawa answers, seeming to become cheerful as well.

_Huh? What's Fon thinking? _I question silently, glancing behind me to see that the only way that the three of them would reach the kitchen was by going past me. _And—hey, what's with that mischievous glint in her—?_

"Gomen nasai (2)," the person, who had run into me in a stationary position, says to me. Noticing they were about to fall, I quickly grab one of their wrists and pull them up. As I look down at her, I slowly realize how close we are. I let go and move back at the same time, startled slightly. "Go-gomen nasai, Shirogane-san," Midorikawa was apologizing while bowing to me over and over again, still saying she's sorry.

I stretch out my right hand and gently place it on her shoulder, causing Midorikawa to freeze up for some strange reason. "No, Midorikawa. None of that was your fault," I tell her, trying to send a message to her hidden in my words.

"Yes it was. I wasn't watching where I was going, and—"

Leaning down, this paralyzes her even more which most likely for the same reason as before (which I still don't know), I tell her, "It **is** my fault, Midorikawa. And so…I-I'm…sorry…for-forgive me?" _Curse myself! Curse myself for stuttering like that! Just because I l—_

"Shirogane-san?" Midorikawa murmurs awkwardly. "Umm…wh-what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I say standing straight once more and glancing around the room to see who had noticed my strange behavior. Finally, looking up, I see this tiny green plant-like thing hanging above us. "Midorikawa, what's this?" I wonder uneasily, pointing up at the plant. _Please tell me it's not—_

"That's mistletoe, Shirogane-sa—" she answers simply then stops finally realizing what it was.

Looking down at her I suggest in slightly above a whisper, "You don't think we could just leave and not have to do anything?"

Before we even took a single step, Momomiya's "Not so fast you two!" rang out in the whole room.

**Lettuce's POV**

"Not so fast you two!" Ichigo-san yells, startling me. As I turn around to face her, I step backwards so I'm closer to Shirogane-san.

"Huh? What're you—?" I hear him mutter.

"I-Ichigo-san, can I talk to you for a second?" I wonder, hoping my idea will work/

"Sure, what is it?" she asks.

"**Alone**, please, Shirogane-san," I comment turning towards him, smiling. Since his face has been showing somewhat of what he's thinking, I'll guess and maybe it's on the lines of 'guess that's my cue to leave.'

**Ryou's POV**

_That was way too close! Why'd we have stop __**there**__ anyway? Does fate hate me or what? I guess I should at least thank Lettuce…But the next I see her, I had better not stutter again. Now __**that**__ was strange…_As I sit in the kitchen, I'm left waiting for Midorikawa to finish with her distraction of Momomiya. Sighing, I mutter, "Well, this' dull…"

"Ry—Shirogane-san?" a soft, female voice whispers. "Akasaka-san told me to tell you, and anyone else in here, that it's time to open gifts."

"Sure. I'll be there in a second, Let—uh, Midorikawa," I respond while getting up to follow her back into the main room.

I'm about to open the door when Midorikawa's hand holds it closed. "Um…Shirogane-san?"

"What?" I inquire, confused, looking over at her.

"If you want to, I'm not saying you have to though, you can call—call me Lettuce," she continues not looking at me.

Beginning to fell myself starting to blush, I try to calm down and answer without stuttering, "Uh…Re-really? Then…you can call me Ryou…if you want to, I guess." _Curses! So much for __**that**__ idea…_

"Really? Are you su-sure, Shirogane—I-I mean, Ry-Ryou-kun?"

"Sure I'm sure, Lettuce…No '-kun' though, okay?"

"H-hai, Ry-Ry-Ryou," Lettuce says beginning to blush herself (it's contagious!). "Ryou? Uh…how about Retasu instead. I mean, umm…oh, never mind that last part. It was a stupid idea anyway…"

"…We-well, come on. Let's go open presents already," I respond, opening the door and leaving her in the kitchen.

Entering the room, everyone is crowded around the Christmas tree, patiently waiting for the final people to arrive. Shortly after I reach the tree, Re-Retasu appears as well. "Well, now that we're all here should we begin?" Keiichiro's kind voice asks us all.

A chorus of "Yeah!" is heard after his question from all but a few individuals.

Momomiya, who's closest to the tree, picks them up package by package and distributes all of them to their rightful recipients. 'Thank you's could be heard when someone opened one of their gifts.

_Wait a second, everybody here, except a few people, has a boy/girlfriend. Momomiya and Masaya, Fon and Minoru, Keiichiro and Rei, Aizawa and Kichiro, Fujiwara and Sho, Mi—Retasu and…uh…does she even __**have**__ a boyfriend? Be surprising if she doesn't._

Still thinking, my eyes wander over towards the girl in question as she carefully unwraps her final present. Next to her lay multiple colors of fabric of all different smoothness or roughness, a few notebooks, and finally she sets down many bundles of yarn and spools of thread.

My gifts, from Keiichiro and Rei, are simple yet, in a way, unique. I had received a book on endangered species around the world from Keiichiro and a couple of plain, white shelves 'to display all your gifts' according to Rei's card.

"Is that all now, Akasaka-sama?" a voice, I couldn't tell who had spoken, complains.

_What a whiny voice! If that's Kichiro's, how can Aizawa put up with him?_

"Yes, I think it is, Kichiro-kun."

"Then what're these?" Fon questions, holding two more gifts.

"Who're they for?" Keiichiro wonders.

"This one is for Shirogane-oniichan from Mew Girl, na no da!"

"What about the other one?" Sho inquires, his voice a bit cold.

"For Lettuce-oneechan!"

"Who's it from?" Momomiya asks as the presents are handed to Retasu and me.

"It's from…Jack Frost?" Retasu reads the name off the tag, obviously confused as to who sent her the gift.

­Ryou's POV / **Retasu's POV**

_Okay, who the heck is this 'Mew Girl'?_

**As I opened the gift from 'Jack Frost', Ry-Ryou opens his from 'Mew Girl'.**

"**It's a…dolphin wearing a hat and scarf?" Ichigo-san questions, as confused as I am. "With a blanket?"**

"What do you have there, Ryou?" Keiichiro whispers in my ear. "Ah, I see…the 'Twelve Drummers'…In plushie form, of course," he continued, slightly chuckling.

"Not funny, Keiichiro," I mutter, annoyed with his silliness. Inside the final box lay an envelope. The card reads:

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Hope you enjoy all my gifts to you. If you haven't already noticed, they're all from 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Please treasure all these gifts as well as my service at the café.

Sincerely,

Mew Girl

P.S. If you want to meet me face to face, go to the park nearest here. Hope to see you after the party:D

_Just you wait, Mew Girl, I'll meet you in the park. Better not chicken out now…_

"**Hey, Lettuce-chan, what's this thing?" Ichigo-san wonders holding up a card. It reads:**

**May no one ever call me a total Scrooge.**

**_Jack Frost_**

**P.S. Want to know who I am? Meet me in the park near Café Mew Mew tonight at eight. See you there! ;,**

_**How am I going to do this? I can't **_**possibly**_** meet them both!**_

_What have I gotten myself into? That's the same time I'm supposed to meet Retasu. This's getting too complicated…_

* * *

(1) Domo ariagatō, minna - Thank you very much, everyone. 

(2) Gomen nasai - I'm sorry (gomen is just 'Sorry').


	5. In the Park

In the Park

**Ryou's POV**

As I walk through the park, I try to find 'Mew' Girl before she can find me. _Hope Retasu's not here yet…_

**Retasu's POV**

I'm currently waiting for 'Jack Frost' to appear, when I see someone walking around the park near the frozen water fountain. _Wait, frozen? 'Jack Frost!' _Running towards him, I notice he has blond hair and a red collar-like neck. _Where have I seen something like that before? …Oh! Ryou wears one like that, but no…he couldn't be 'Jack Frost',…could he?_

"Ry-Ryou?"

**Ryou's POV**

"Ry-Ryou?" Retasu's soft voice wonders from behind me.

"Who's this…Ryou?" I quickly lie. _Forgive me, Retasu._

"Oh, you're not him…" she says sadly. "Then would you by any chance be jack Frost-san?"

"I maybe, what is your name?"

"It's Re—Mew…Girl…"

_Mew Girl? I thought I was talking to Retasu…_"Really? Then yes, I am Jack Frost." _I can figure out Mew Girl's identity and still be able to meet up with Retasu. Great._

"Oh, then you're not the man I'm looking for. I'm trying to find my friend, Ryou Shirogane."

_**Friend?**_

**Retasu's POV**

"This…Ryou Shirogane…he wouldn't happen to short, blond hair, aquamarine eyes, and usually wear a red collar around his neck, would he?"

"How do you know—?"

"If you'd like to know why I am here, I too am searching for some one: Retasu, Lettuce, Midorikawa."

"Re-really? What does this… Lettuce, look like?" I ask, pretending to have never met her. _This's great! I can talk to Jack Frost now and then find Ryou right after. Yay!_

"Well, she has a gentle voice just like an angel's. Sometime, I think she is one…Anyway, she has ocean blue eyes and beautiful, beautiful apple-green hair. You'd know who I mean if you saw her…Too bad she's not here."

_This guy's making me sound like a goddess! I don't deserve __**this **__ much praise… "Can you please turn around so I can see the face of one who thinks so highly of me?"_

"_You must be mistaken, I was talking about my friend, Retasu," he retorts as he turns to face me._

Ryou's POV/ **Retasu's POV**

"Retasu?!"

"**Ryou?!"**

"Didn't **you **say **you **were **'Jack Frost'**/ 'Mew Girl' **?** That's **because **I **am **!**" (A/N: both at once).**

"Sheesh, talk about a mix-up!" I comment.

**Ryou's POV**

"Sheesh, talk about a mix up," I comment. "I thought it was you, though."

"…Then why'd you say were Jack Frost-san?"

" 'Cause I thought you were Mew…Girl…you are, aren't you? That's why so many people gave you all those that fabric and stuff, you were behind all those plushies…But, how—where did you find them all?"

"Find? I made them, Ryou. Or should I say, Jack Frost?"

Nodding, I answer, "Yeah. Thanks for, not only those plushies, but for distracting Momomiya as well."

"No, thank **you ** for the porpoise. I think I'm going to name it Alto."

"Al-Alto?" I cough, trying to cover up my surprised, stuttered response. "Why?" _That's my cat form's name. Alto._

"Well, for the past few years, a small, grey cat has been visiting me about once a week for some reason. But, he has only been staying for a few minutes and I don't know why."

"Because he can only stay like that for ten minutes and not a second longer."

"How do you know that? I haven't—"

"Because I'm Alto and Alto's me. Watch."

**Retasu's POV**

"Watch."

Right before my eyes, Ryou turns from the handsome human I have known for so long to the cute and cuddly cat I have only known for a few years. "Ry-Alto?" I ask, picking up the small sat. "Is that really you?" Surprisingly, the cat was able to nod its head in response to my question. Suddenly, Alto starts struggling against my grip. "What's wrong, Alto?" I ask. _How long has it been since Ryou turned into Alto, anyway?_

A flash of blue light blinds me as Alto's cat form becomes bigger and more human-like. Opening my eyes, I try to figure out where Ryou is. I feel myself fall backward onto the grass and close my eyes as I hit the ground. Opening them again, I come face to face with Ryou. Not Alto, Ryou.

"I thought I told you to put me down, Retasu."

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand cat talk," I answer, my face beginning to fell like I was blushing.

**Ryou's POV**

Looking down, I see Retasu underneath me, our faces inches apart. Just then, my arms collapse and I can barely hold myself up with my elbows. _This seems all too familiar…That's it! This' the same kind of thing that happened when Momomiya found out I was Alto. Hadn't transformed back on either occasion._

"Ry-Ryou? Aren't we in a public park?"

"Think so, why?" _Can't…think…straight…_Feeling a sharp sting in my neck, I tell her to get out from underneath me while trying to hide my pain.

"Why?" Retasu wonders, staying where she is.

"Just…do it," I answer, gritting my teeth. _No. Just don't be what I think this is…Not now…_

Ryou…What's wrong?" she asks me, obviously beginning to worry. "Why did you change back so quickly?"

"I'll…te-tell you…la-later…Re-Retasu. Just listen to…m-me and…get out from…un-under me…N-ow."

"Hai."

Seeing she has moved, my whole body collapses, As I try to get up, I tell Retasu to get Keiichiro and tell him my exact words: "It's back."

* * *

THE END! ^_^


End file.
